warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of the Clans/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Secrets of the Clans that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Sky and River: The Clans History of the Clans *This chapter tells the story of the origin of the Clans, which is also found on the official site as Clan lore. *It says that at first when cats came into the forest, they fought all the time. *They decided to meet at Fourtrees. *They argued over stolen prey. *A huge battle began and many cats died. *The survivors slept where they fought, and they woke up they saw spirits of the fallen cats. *The spirit-cats ask them to unite. *Four cats named Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder came forward and declared themselves as leaders. *The spirit-cats asked them to create the four Clans, and promised them that if they did that they would be rewarded with eight more lives. The Warrior Code Main article: The Warrior Code *This chapter lists the different codes of the warrior code. ThunderClan: Fierce and Brave Firestar on ThunderClan *Here Firestar speaks about what he thinks about ThunderClan and ends his words with "...but my heart is here, with ThunderClan- the Clan of heroes, the Clan of compassion, the Clan of destiny." Clan character *This tells the character of the ThunderClan cats- respectful, courageous, and loyal. Prey *This lists the prey that the ThunderClan cats eat: Small, forest-dwelling rodents such as mice, voles, squirrels and birds. Hunting Skills *This shows ThunderClan cats' hunting skills.-that they are excellent stalkers. ThunderClan Forest Territory *This explains each part of ThunderClan territory-the camp, Tallpines, The Great Sycamore, Owl Tree, Sunningrocks, Snakerocks, The Sandy Hollow, and Twolegplace. Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw *This is narrated by Brightheart and tells what happened when Brightpaw and Swiftpaw went to find the dogs in A Dangerous Path, which resulted in the latter's death. Brightheart tells how Swiftpaw found a way out of camp, and they sneaked out. *When they get to Snakerocks, a dog comes out and attacks Swiftpaw, Brightpaw thinks that "It's just one dog and there's the two of us." and then more dogs come out of the caves. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw fight with all their might and then Brightpaw loses track of things. *Brightheart says that she remembers Swiftpaw fighting like all of LionClan and that is how she will always remember him. *She recounts Cloudtail's love and ends with "...and as long as Cloudtail loved me I was not Lostface, but Brightheart." ThunderClan Forest Camp *Narrated by Sandstorm. *She shows the reader around the ThunderClan forest camp, interacting with other cats in the camp along the way, who are suspicious of the visitor (the reader). *She tells about the dens and points out landmarks in the camp, such as the Highrock, apprentices' den, the warriors' den, the medicine cat den, the elders' den, and the nursery. *At the end, Sandstorm leaves to go hunting. ThunderClan Lake Camp *Narrated by Squirrelflight. *Tells the reader how she found the camp by falling in it. *Points out that its protected by stone walls, and that she and the rest of the clan think Twolegs created it. *Talks briefly about Mousefur and Longtail. *She then hops up on highledge to show how her father Firestar calls the cats for meetings; she accidentaly yells too loud, and Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Brambleclaw appear. *She shows the inside of Firestar's den, the nursury where she talks about Sorreltail, and the medicine cat's den where she knocks over some of Leafpool's herbs. *She ends the tour by telling the reader to run as fast as they can before Brambleclaw sees. Significant Leaders *Thunder - First leader of ThunderClan, worked with Shadow, River, and Wind to develop the Warrior code **Deputies: Lightningtail, Owleyes (Later Owlstar) **Apprentices: Unknown *Owlstar - The Second leader of ThunderClan, earned his name by learning how to stalk prey at night from watching owls. **Deputies: Unknown **Apprentices: Unknown *Sunstar - Kept the Clan together during a hard Leaf-bare and kept RiverClan away from Sunningrocks **Deputies: Tawnyspots, Bluefur (Later Bluestar) **Apprentice: Lionpaw (Lionheart) *Bluestar - Wise, kind, beloved, and strong. Allowed a kittypet named Rusty to join the Clan, which was controversial, but he grew to be a widely respected leader- Firestar. **Deputies: Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Fireheart (Later Firestar) **Apprentices: Frostpaw (Frostfur), Runningpaw (Runningwind), Firepaw (Fireheart) *Firestar - A Natrual leader, has a strong connection with StarClan, subject of the prophecy: "Fire Alone can save our Clan", helped bring WindClan back from exile, uncovered Tigerclaw's trachery, Led the battle against BloodClan, helped lead the Clans away from the destroyed forest to their new lake home **Deputies: Whitestorm, Graystripe, Brambleclaw **Apprentices: Cinderpaw (Cinderpelt), Cloudpaw (Cloudtail), Bramblepaw (Brambleclaw) Significant Medicine Cats *Cloudspots - quiet and reserved, sometimes thought to be shy; he was more interested in the theory of medicine than actually dealing with sick cats. Discovered the difference between whitecough and greencough and found that catnip could be a cure. *Featherwhisker - Medicine cat under Sunstar, and also Sunstar's brother. Had a strong connection with StarClan, and was mentor to Spottedleaf. During a greencogh epidemic he worked so hard to help his Clanmates that he eventually died. *Spottedleaf - Skilled at interpreting prophecies, and the cat who received the prophecy about Firestar. She still walks in the dreams of many ThunderClan cats including Firestar. *Yellowfang - A gifted healer, although sometimes bad-tempered. Helped rescue ThunderClan kits from ShadowClan. Succeeded Spotteleaf after she was killed, and later died as she lived, fighting for her Clan. *Cinderpelt - A quick learner, and would have made a good warrior if her leg had not been injured. Healed two sick ShadowClan cats, Littlecloud and Whitethroat, even against orders. Saved Bluestar from greencough, and managed to save Brightheart from dying from her injuries that had been inflicted by the dogs. Died protecting Sorreltail from badgers. *Leafpool - Quiet, unlike her sister Squirrelflight, who she shares a deep connection with. Discovered the Moonpool in the Clans' new territory, which earned her her name. Helped Mothwing save her Clan from a poisonous Twoleg liquid, and nursed ThunderClan back to health after the badger attack. StarClan sees a a special destiny before her. WindClan: Swift and Loyal Tallstar on WindClan *Tallstar expains that WindClan has seen great hardships and suffering, and that the other Clans may see them as weak for that, but the other Clans could not survive on the wide open hills like WindClan does. *He says that WindClan is the closest to StarClan both physically and spiritually, which lets them know that they will never be defeated. Clan Character *Fiercely loyal, tough, swift, easily offended. They are nervous and quick to flee since they are used to having no cover on the moorland. They are proud of being the closest to the Moonstone and know a fair bit about Twolegs from seeing them on farms. Prey *Mainly rabbits. Hunting Skills *Very fast and lean for chasing rabbits. They have short, brown or gray fur to blend in with the moorland. WindClan Forest Territory *This explains significant points in WindClan's forest territory: **The camp. **An abandoned badger set, where apprentices go to learn badger scent. **The Gorge, on the other side is RiverClan territory.. **Twoleg farm where Barley and Ravenpaw live, and WindClan sheltered on their way back from exile. **Outlook rock, a rock which stand above the other rocks, and allows a cat standing on top of it to see nearly all of the moorland, used for lookout or guard duties.. WindClan Forest Camp *Narrated by Onewhisker. *Shows different parts of the camp: **Tallrock **Elders den **Nursery *Doesn't interact with other cats. Raid on Camp *Narrated from a neutral point of view, not specific to one cat. *Describes how WindClan was driven out by ShadowClan. *Stoneclaw and Thrushwing are on vigil; Stoneclaw dies. *Morningflower guards the kits when Ashfoot goes off to fight. * Deadfoot wants to abandon camp; Tallstar agrees. *WindClan flee. WindClan Lake Territory *Describes important places in WindClan Lake Territory: **Moonpool Stream **WindClan camp **Horseplace WindClan Lake Camp *Narrated by Crowfeather *Camp is in between two hills. *Important places in camp: **Tallrock **Nursery **Medicine den *Ends with Crowfeather telling the reader that he's done his job and they could tell Onestar. Significant Leaders *Wind - First WindClan Leader, worked with Thunder, Shadow and River **Deputies: Gorsefur (later Gorsestar) **Apprentices: Unknown *Gorsestar - Second leader of WindClan. Very loyal to his mate, Wind **Deputies: Unknown **Apprentices: Unknown *Tallstar - One of the wisest and longest-lived WindClan leader ever. Watched over Clan when they were driven out by ShadowClan **Deputies: Deadfoot, Mudclaw, Onewhisker (later Onestar) **Apprentices: Morningpaw (Morningflower) *Onestar- Warrior who was chosen to be leader in place of Mudclaw. Survived Mudclaw's rebellion. Took warriors to ThunderClan after badger attack. **Deputies: Ashfoot **Apprentices: Whitepaw (Whitetail), Gorsepaw Significant Medicine Cats *Mothflight - First WindClan Medicine cat; discovered Moonstone *Thrushpelt - Former warrior. An expert herb finder, took care of Clan through sick rabbit epidemic. *Barkface - Reliable, practical and effiecient; had a long dependable service. RiverClan: Strong and Clever Leopardstar on RiverClan *Leopardstar talks about RiverClan, and she says that it is a graceful Clan. Clan Character *Happy, sleek, well fed. *Decorate dens with feathers, rocks and shells. Prey *Fish *Water voles *Mice *Shrews Hunting Skills *Strong swimmers, scentless in water *Catch fish that live in river from bank RiverClan Forest Territory *Desribes important places in RiverClan forest territory: **RiverClan camp **The gorge **The River **Twoleg Bridge RiverClan Forest Camp *Narrated by Feathertail *Entrance to camp is under willow trees. *Feathertail shows the reader the dens, such as the warrior's den. *Feathertail show the reader the nursery and how close it is to the water. *Some kittens are learning to swim in the shallow part of the river. *Feathertail describes Sunningrocks. *Ends when it starts raining, and Feathertail thanks the reader for visiting. Flood! *Not narrated by any cat in paticular. *Silverstream is on night watch. **She gets up to stretch her legs, and touches water. **She reports it to Crookedstar **Crookedstar thinks that it might go down. *Mudfur moved his supplies. *Shadepaw and Silverpaw try to hold back the water. *Loudbelly and Mistyfoot try to help them, but are unsuccessful. *Water floods the camp. *Mistyfoot's kits disappear. *Graystripe and Fireheart show up with Mistyfoot's kits. *They speak with Crookedstar. RiverClan Lake Territory *Important places in RiverClan Lake Territory: **RiverClan camp **Greenleaf Twolegplace **Halfbridge RiverClan Lake Camp *Narrated by Mistyfoot. *Just before the reader enters camp, Mistyfoot describes how lush the trees are. *She shows the reader the dens and the nursery. *Brief interaction with Willowpaw *Notes that there are not as many shells. Leopardstar Speaks: A Deadly Alliance *Leopardstar's opening line suggests that the reader judged her. *She claims she is an excellent leader because she makes decisions and sticks to them. *Leopardstar explains Tigerstar's plan for the forest. *She says that no cat would be hungry. *Leopardstar also says that the Clans waste energy competing against each other. *Together, Leopardstar think the clans could fight Twoleg Monsters *Leopardstar says that when Tigerstar talks about the future, she can see it. *Leopardstar admits she does get nervous about the way Tigerstar talks about Half-Clan cats. *She doesn't know what Tigerstar wants to do with the Half-Clan cats. *The ShadowClan warriors are building a hill of prey bones. Leopardstar says it gives her nightmares. Significant Leaders *River- Worked with Thunder, Wind and Shadow to help develop warrior code. Thought to have developed mentoring program. **Deputies: Unknown **Apprentices: Unknown *Crookedstar- Guided Clan through bad leaf-bare and flood. Accepted help from ThunderClan. Willing to bend the rules for his clan's safety. **Deputies: Leopardfur (Later Leopardstar) **Apprentices: Graypaw (Graypool), Stonepaw (Stonefur) *Leopardstar- Note to be proud, hostile and fierce. Turned RiverClan over to Tigerstar, and showed bad judgement in doing so. **Deputies: Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Hawkfrost (temporarily) **Apprentices: Whitepaw (Whiteclaw), Hawkpaw (Hawkfrost) Significant Medicine Cats *Dapplepelt- A she-cat who was brave, reckless, and quick to act, and saw being a medicine cat as type warrior who fights invisible enemies. She rescued an entire litter of kits when the nursery was swept away. The First Medicine cat of RiverClan *Brambleberry- Crookedstar's medicine cat who was described as charming, quick thinking and good at getting her own way. If StarClan sent her an omen, she would be very careful about interpreting it. *Mudfur- A medicine cat who was Paitent, intelligent and straightfoward. He interpreted a moth's wing as a sign, despite being born outside the Clan *Mothwing- Former warrior who believes StarClan doesn't exsist. Born outside the Clan. ShadowClan:Wily and Proud Blackstar on ShadowClan *Blackstar explains his view of ShadowClan. He says that there won't be any soft-hearted alliances, and that ShadowClan will always be the dark heart of the forest. Clan Character *Abitious, battle-hungry, greedy for territory, aggressive, suspicious and untrusting. *Said to have the cold north blown across their hearts, making them untrusted. Prey *Amphibians, such as frogs, lizards and snakes. *A food source that is not well known is Carrionplace Hunting Skills *Hunt at night *Can stalk through undergrowth unseen ShadowClan Forest Territory *Explains the important places in ShadowClan Forest Territory **ShadowClan Camp **Carrionplace **Thunderpath Tunnel **Burnt Sycamore ShadowClan Forest Camp *Narrated by Boulder **He explains his history *Shows path that leads up to ShadowClan Camp *Shows the Reader where all the dens are *Boulder asks why the reader keeps staring at the fresh-kill pile **He says that frogs taste like a mixture of rabbit and fish *Doesn't interact with other cats ShadowClan Lake Territory *Explains the important place in ShadowClan Lake Territory **ShadowClan Camp **Twoleg nest **Twoleg path **Greenleaf Twolegplace ShadowClan Lake Camp *Narrated by Tawnypelt *Pine trees around camp, pool nearby *Brambles and low hanging branches hide how many cats are in the camp *Explains how she is glad to be a ShadowClan cat despite having ThunderClan blood *She likes to watch Twolegs in their boats on the lake with Smokepaw *Dens are side by side, with the Nursery first, then Apprentices' den, then warriors', then leader's, then elders', arranged so that the warriors are ready to protect the weaker cats *Littlecloud's medicine cat den is in a corner where he can see the sky to see signs from StarClan *Blackstar makes announcements from a branch above his den *She rushes you away, saying that ShadowClan cats get angry easily and you'd be safer in ThunderClan territory Significant Leaders *Shadow - Founded ShadowClan, and worked with the other original leaders to develop the warrior code. Independent, bold, and untrusting; she was the first of the four original leaders to lose her ninth life **Deputies: Unknown **Apprentices: Unknown *Raggedstar - Proud and Cunning, helped ShadowClan fight off an attack from rats, and failed to see his son, Brokentail's evil nature before it was too late. **Deputies: Foxheart, Cloudpelt, Brokentail (Later Brokenstar) **Apprentices: Clawpaw (Clawface), Brokenpaw (Brokentail) *Brokenstar - killed his father, Raggedstar, and weakened the Clan under his leadership by making kits into apprentices early, provoking battles, and forcing cats to eat crowfood. Later blinded and killed by his mother, Yellowfang. **Deputies: Blackfoot (Later Blackstar) **Apprentices: Mosspaw, Volepaw (Both died mysteriously before becoming warriors) *Nightstar - Brave but frail; he was an elder who stepped up to lead the Clan after Brokenstar was driven out. Struggled to rebuild the Clan, but was not granted nine lives from StarClan, and died from a sickness caught from the rats of Carrionplace not long into his leadership, leaving the Clan open for Tigerstar to take over **Deputies: Cinderfur **Apprentices: Dawnpaw (Dawncloud) *Tigerstar - Ambitious, charismatic, crafty, and a brilliant fighter. Exiled by Bluestar for trying to kill her, after some time in exile, took over ShadowClan, and quickly rebuilt it. Allied ShadowClan with RiverClan to make TigerClan, and brought BloodClan to the forest, and ended up being killed by Scourge, BloodClan's leader. **Deputies: Blackfoot (Later Blackstar) **Apprentices: Ravenpaw (While in ThunderClan) *Blackstar - Arrogant and Defensive, was brought back from exile by Tigerstar and still is a bit grateful to him. Led his Clan to the new territory by the lake. **Deputies: Russetfur **Apprentices: Tallpaw (Tallpoppy) Significant Medicine Cats *Pebbleheart - Selfless, Caring, desperate to help his Clanmates with any problems, weakened himself by working tirelessly, realized rats from Carrionplace were a source of infection, but unfortunately died from a rat-carried infection. (See Beyond the Territories: How the Moonstone was Discovered) *Yellowfang - (See ThunderClan Medicine Cats, Yellowfang) *Runningnose - Nervous and quiet, named after his perpetual sniffle, but lived long enough to retire and become an elder. **Apprentices: Littlecloud *Littlecloud - Devoted to his work, good friends with Cinderpelt since she saved his life; as a warrior, he sought help from ThunderClan when the disease from Carrionplace was spreading, returned with a cure that saved his Clan Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit *Narrated by Yellowfang *Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in a hollow tree. The two she-kits die, but Brokenkit survives *She buries her two daughters, and brings Brokenkit back to the ShadowClan camp *She gives Brokenkit to Lizardstripe to nurse, but is unsure about his future because of Lizardstripe's ambitious nature *She finishes off by telling the reader that she realized what a monster she had brought into the Clan, and how she wished that Firestar had been her son instead. StarClan *Narrated by Lionheart. *Lionheart explains to the reader all about StarClan. Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death *Narrated by Snowfur. *Snowfur explains how she was killed by a twoleg monster. *She says that she wished she could have stayed alive until her son, Whitestorm, became a warrior. But she explains how she watched over his vigil from StarClan. *She tells the story of how her sister Bluefur took Oakheart from RiverClan as a mate. *A group of cats in StarClan discuss Bluefur's kit, Mosskit, coming to join them. *Moonflower expresses her anger that Bluefur fell in love with Oakheart, and that she was taking her kits out into the cold to bring them to RiverClan. She says that Mosskit would have survived otherwise. *Owlstar explains to Moonflower that if Bluefur didn't give her kits up, Thistleclaw would become ThunderClan's next leader, and how that would mean a bloody future. *Moonflower is still angry that Mosskit's life was paid for it. *The StarClan cats then begin to discuss what Thistleclaw might do if he became leader. *Snowfur offers to take care of Mosskit, as she has had experience with Whitekit. *Snowfur travels to Sunningrocks to help Mosskit on her way to StarClan. *Bluefur attempts to wake up her dead kit, but fails and begins crying out to the sky. *Snowfur wakes Mosskit up, and takes her to StarClan, and promised her that she would once again see her mother, brothers and sister again someday in StarClan. Territories *This part of the book shows the full Forest territory in map form, through the Twoleg view and the Clans' view. *It also shows the full Lake territory, also through Twoleg view and the Clans' view. Beyond The Territories Fourtrees Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees From the Forest to the Lake Highstones How the Moonstone was Discovered The Moonpool An Ancient Cat Speaks The Island Dustpelt Speaks: How StarClan Gave Us a New Gathering Place Sun-Drown-Place Tawnypelt Speaks: Journey's End Ceremonies Leaders *In this part, it explains the life of a leader. Firestar's Nine Lives *In this section, it lists everyone who gave Firestar one of his nine lives, and explains what the life was. Deputies *In this section, it explains the duties and life of a deputy. Apprentices Birchpaw Speaks: A New Apprentice Warriors Brackenfur Speaks: A New Warrior Fighting Techiniques *Notes the different fighting techniques Elders Goldenflower Speaks: A New Role to Play Breaking the Warrior Code Cloudtail Speaks: Tempted by the Kittypet Life Crowfeather Speaks: A Forbidden Love Prohecies and Omens Main Article: Prophecies and Omens *This section lists the prophecies and omens the Clans have received from their warrior ancestors. Major Prophecies Bluestar Speaks: Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan Firestar Speaks: Four Will Become Two, Lion and Tiger Will Meet in Battle, and Blood Will Rule the Forest Brambleclaw Speaks: Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky Will Come Together and Shake the Forest to Its Roots Leafpool Speaks: Before There Is Peace, Blood Will Spill Blood, and the Lake Will Run Red Medicine Medicine Cats Leafpool Speaks: Not Just About Herbs Important Medicine and Their Uses Main Article:Medicine *This section lists the different herbs and medicine that medicine cats use to heal their Clan. Cats Outside the Clans BloodClan Barley Speaks: Flight from BloodClan Tribe of Rushing Water Stoneteller Speaks: The Coming of the Silver Cat Rogues and Loners Daisy Speaks: My Only Hope Kittypets Other Animals Foxes Badgers Dogs Birds of Prey Horses/Sheep/Cows Rats Twolegs Mythology How LeopardClan Won The River How Snakes Came to the Forest How TigerClan Got Their Stripes Category:Cliffnotes Category:Field Guide Series